


Being Part Human

by Justsomeone99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, not english speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone99/pseuds/Justsomeone99
Summary: Keith always knew he was different, he wasn’t blind, he didn’t look like anyone else, he was different, his skin has paler, his eyes where different, and even his height was way above average. Nothing like a garla. That’s why, when he found out that there were humans’ captive he decided to investigate. He never thought he would end finding friends, flying across the universe and falling in love.This is an AU (That no one asked for) were when Krolia left, he took Keith whit her. So Keith looks human, but was raised among the galra, like one of them.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea, I told a friend about the idea, and she said that she was interested. So, I decided to write it. (I have no beta read, I try my best, but sorry for any mistakes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith always knew he was different, he wasn’t blind, he didn’t look like anyone else, he was different, his skin has paler, his eyes where different, and even his height was way above average. Nothing like a garla. That’s why, when he found out that there were humans’ captive he decided to investigate. He never thought he would end finding friends, flying across the universe and falling in love.
> 
> This is an AU (That no one asked for) were when Krolia left, he took Keith whit her. So Keith looks human, but was raised among the galra, like one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this idea, I told a friend about the idea, and she said that she was interested. So, I decided to write it. (I have no beta read, I try my best, but sorry for any mistakes)

Keith always knew he was different, he wasn’t blind, he didn’t look like anyone else, he was different, his skin has paler, his eyes where different, and even his height was way above average. But he found out why he was so strange, when he was six.  
He was running in the halls, something his mother had always told him not to, but if she didn’t have to know what he was doing, he was waiting to his mother return, she had left for a mission before and she was supposed to arrive at any moment. He was heading to the hangar when he heard his mother’s voice. He was about to rush to her, when he heard another voice.  
“What were you thinking Krolia?” He snooped a little, because the other voice sounded angry, he had never saw the other galra before. It looked like that galra and his mother where having a discussion.  
“I couldn’t leave him, humans would never accept him” Keith wondered what was a human. The other galra growled, his features becoming scary, he had a scar over his right eye, and a long braid.  
“We are in the middle of a war… Why did you thought it was a good idea to bring a human child?” He knew they were talking of himself, he was human apparently? He wasn’t sure what that meant, but he had the idea that was the reason why he was so weird.  
“His not a random child, he is my son Kolivan, and he is safe here” He had never saw his mother so agitated. She and the other galra looked about to start a physical fight.  
“I just want to know if you still consider our mission the priority” As longed as he looked, Kolivan wasn’t that scary, he looked more tired that anything.  
“I wouldn’t be here if that was the case” His mother had explained to him that the universe was in war, that bad galra were trying to dominate the entire universe, using force and fear. She had told him, that they were part of a resistance, called the Blade of Marmora, that they were trying to set the universe free.  
“What is his name?” Kolivan asked, he wasn’t pleased, but they couldn’t exactly return Keith to earth, right?  
“Keith” His mother answered with a smile. The other frowned.  
“That’s not a galran name” He commented.  
“His father chose it, and I think is good Keith have at least something from him…”  
Keith knew almost nothing about her father, only that his mother loved him and she had to take the painful decision to leave him, when he asked why, she had told him, that in the town they were living in a distant planet called Earth, people hated his father because he was with her, that they had tried to kill him when he was born, calling him an aberration. His father apparently had understood that the best thing was for them to go. Keith resent humans, they had broken his family apart, they sounded like terrible creatures, filled with hate and intolerance.  
“He is one of us now, whatever he looks, he needs to train and be prepared to be useful”

That night he had asked his mother if he looked like a human, and that same night Keith learned directly that he wasn’t a complete galra, that he was part human, and that was why his skin looked different, and his eyes. That day he looked at himself in a mirror, he wished he was more like a galra but the reality was that he was nothing like a them, only when he got angry his eyes would turn yellow like anyone else’s. He was a freak, he heard that the empire despised the hybrids between galra and other species, he couldn’t never be useful, he couldn’t go out with his appearance. That night more than ever he hated being part human.  
Keith grown up, learning to fight and trying to be accepted between the galra, he pushed himself so he could compensate for the lack of muscle with speed, learning to use his short height to beat others much larger than him. He became an excellent fighter, but no matter what he did, Kolivan never let him out on mission, saying always that he wasn’t ready. He knew that even after all, some of them always looked down at him, seeing him as inferior, mostly the ones that use to work for the empire. There were others that like him just like he was, Ulaz was one of them, he always told him things about the planet he just where, because the other thing that sucked in his life, was that he never could leave the base, he was confined in that place.  
When he got taller, his mother sometimes took him to some planets, but he always had to use the uniforms, always keep his mask on, so no one would notice he wasn’t a galra, he couldn’t even talk to anyone that wasn’t in the base. Don’t misunderstood, he wasn’t unhappy or something, the base had a lot of things to do, and they had a data base, where he spend a lot of time reading and learning about other creatures and cultures, never humans thought, he didn’t want to know anything of that primitive creatures, his mother had insisted him sometimes that he needed to know about them because he was part of them, but why would he wanted to learn about the people that force them to stay away from his father?.  
He was happy being in the base, he had his mother and the rest of the Blade, they were close to each other, always watching each other’s backs… It was just some days he wished he could go around, see the universe by himself, walk without having to reaming silent and observant, he wanted to interact. He saw the other galra have fun, Ulaz sometimes asked him to join them, saying that Kolivan wouldn’t actually mind, but he could always see only him wanted him there, the other always consider him a liability, like he was still child they had to look after, he hated that.  
He was almost 18, when Kolivan gave him the mission to check the communications, he had been really excited, it was the first time, he asked him to do anything, so he was ready do it the best he could. His job was simple, he had to listen to everything, all the intercepted communications the base had and pass to his mother the important or relevant things. He was finally being useful.

It had been almost a year, since he started spending almost all his time in the communications room, he had given solid leads to big strikes a couple of times, but he had to admit, that it was boring. Galra weren’t very fond of long talks, and sometimes the lines where silent for hours.  
“We found some ship, it seems very antique, there were only three life signs aboard” One of the signals started transmitting, so he listened carefully.  
“Enemies?” He checked where the transmission was coming, it was from a battle cruiser a few planets away.  
“No, they don’t seem very advanced, we take them captive” Keith was about to do something else, the first times he heard about prisoners he had told his mother, only to know that they never care about common prisoners, only if they were important assets.  
“Anything relevant about them?” Keith decided to listen it a little longer, then he would pass to another thing.  
“They are weird, and one is especially loud, they are saying that we let them go, and they called themselves humans”  
He repeated the last part, he hadn’t heard wrong, the prisoners were humans. He felt his heart started to beat faster, he had never known that humans could be so far from Earth. Curiosity raised inside him, he had always claimed that he didn’t care about humans, but he had to be lying if he said they never intrigue him. And now, he had a chance, he could actually meet other humans.  
He knew he was probably betraying his mother, by going outside without authorization, and alone. But he had this feeling that he had to do this alone. Very quietly he arrived at the hangar, he was using human clothes, his father apparently, had calculated how he would look like when he stopped growing, and had gave the clothes to his mother, Keith was amazed, he wondered if humans had a secret ability to see the future, because the clothes fit him perfectly. A red jacket, black pants, and gray sleeveless t-shirt. He sent a mentally sorry, before he took off.

He regretted his choice as soon as he arrived at the battle cruiser, red was a very striking color, but he couldn’t go back in that moment, he slipped pass the guards easily, he took a short cut climbing to the ventilation. He started to hear the humans before he even saw them.  
“Why?” The voice was full exasperation.  
“No matter how much you ask that Lance, that would change nothing” The other voice was high-pitched, and sounded younger that the one he heard before.  
“We need to find a way out of here, we watched a lot of sci-fi movies, and I don’t want to end in a dissection table!” A third voice joined the other two, it was distinctly masculine, and by his tone, the person behind it was very scared.  
“We had sent tons of mission to space, and we were alone all this time!” The first voice returned, Keith arrived at a slit.  
Inside the prison were three humans. Keith was amazed, the one that was punching the barrier, was tall and slim, his skin was of a brown color he had never seen before, he (because Keith assumed, he was a he, based on the only anatomy book he ever read about humans) had brown hair, different to Keith’s black one. What caught his attention the most where his eyes, a beautiful blue color, he wasn’t familiar with other eye colors that weren’t the common yellow of the galra or the purple of his own eyes. Beside him there was a boy (or at least what it seemed like a boy) sitting in the floor, he was really tiny, his hair was a light brown as well as his eyes, his skin was more like Keith’s skin in color, he was rolling his eyes at the other one. Finally, there was the final guy, his skin was darker than the first one, his hair was dark brown, but his eyes were the same color as the little boy, he was a big man, with strong arms but maybe kind of fat, he was walking nervously around the cell.  
“Well now we know we are not alone, which actually very improbably from the beginning” The tiny one said, his posture and voice told that he was very annoyed.  
“C’mon Pidge, this is not the time for statistics! We are prisoners of a very scary and bad looking alien race” He didn’t appreciate that the skinny one, made that comment about the galra.  
“Guys, guys, stop fighting this is not the time” The one that looked more likely to win a fight, apparently was the most peaceful of them.  
“Tell her then Hunk, at least I’m trying to do something, she is just sitting there!” Keith was surprised, the tinny one wasn’t a boy, but a girl.  
“I’m thinking Lance, something you should try more often, just banging the damn barrier isn’t going to get us somewhere!” They were fighting, they were trapped and in need of help, and instead of cooperate, they were fighting and screaming. Humans surely were terrible.  
“That’s enough, Lance apologize, you too Pidge. I know we are really stressed but we can’t lose it and start fighting each other” The big one, Hunk, exchanged looks with the other two. The girl, Pidge, get up of the floor and walking to the other one, Lance.  
“I’m sorry Lance, I know that you are trying, I shouldn’t have said that you don’t think…” She was looking at the floor, when the other one grabbed her. Keith tensed, was him about to hurt her? garla didn’t touch each other, only if they were about to fight or had a very intimate relationship, like being romantic partners. He was about to get sick, but Lance only put his arms around the girl, squishing her softly, Pidge didn’t seem uncomfortable, and raised her hands so she was embracing the other one as well.  
“I’m sorry too Pidge, I know that you were figuring an effective way to get out of here… You are never doing nothing” They stood there for a while, and then they let each other go “I’m just scared and I said things I don’t mean, you know I love you, right?” Keith was very impressed, were those two in a relationship? ‘I love you’ were strong words for the galra, something you only said to the one you were thinking to spend the rest of your life with.  
“Yeah, yeah, love you too Lance” Keith’s jaw almost dropped, they were sacred word, and the girl had just said them, like they were common words, she actually rolled her eyes while saying it.  
“Hey! I’m feeling displaced here” Said Hunk, the other two smiled, and reached him, so they could hug him at the same time.  
“You know we love you too Hunk” Said the taller of the three. Keith wasn’t understanding anything, and in that moment the ventilation he was on decided to break.

The fall hadn’t been really big, he even landed properly, he hoped he hadn’t made a lot of noise. He got up, and took the dirt from his clothes, he forgot for a moment that he wasn’t supposed to be there.  
“Who are you?” Lance spoke, and Keith remembered where he was and how he looked like.  
“Are you a prisoner too? or well were, since you managed to escape apparently” He looked at Pidge that was looking at him, like she was analyzing him.  
“Are you here to save us?” Hunk asked, hopeful. He felt overwhelmed, three pairs of eyes where looking directly at him.  
“Hey! Can you hear us? Is this thing sound proof? Heeeeyy!!! You can hear us, right? I can see that, who are you? How did you get here? Are you going to help us? Can you speak?” He was instantly terrified, he remembered the stories his mother told him, about how humans had tried to kill him when he was a baby, also he didn’t feel comfortable with all the questions Lance was asking.  
“How you expect him to answer you if you don’t let him speak?” He decided, he liked the girl, she was the one with the best common sense.  
“Sorry, is just we didn’t expect you to fall from there… I’m Hunk, this is Lance, and that is Pidge. We are from the Kerberos mission, are you familiar with it?” He also liked Hunk, he was gentle.  
“I’m not human” Was the first thing he said. He didn’t know why he had done that.  
“Oh my god! They brainwashed him! He is saying he is not human” And he definitely didn’t like Lance, he talked to loud, said mean things and moved a lot.  
“They did nothing to me, I’m a galra, at least part of me, the important part” He frowned, he expected rejection, but the other three looked kind of amazed.  
“I told you aliens had been to Earth” Pidge was the first one to talk again, and she was pointed at Hunk.  
“I can’t believe I lost that bet…” Hunk looked in awe.  
“When you say galra, you mean the big purple space cats?” Again, with the mean comments, why couldn’t Lance just shut up?  
“You shouldn’t talk like that about the galra, we are the most powerful race in the entire universe”  
He was talking with anger, and he didn’t realize he was saying the empire propaganda, he regretted when he saw that the others had taken a defensive position, Lance had even moved a little so he was more in front, blocking Pidge from him. He remembered that time when he found Ulaz looking at nothing, he had been in a rescue mission, they had freed a planet form the galra control, but Ulaz wasn’t in a good mood as he expected. He had asked him what was wrong, and his friend had told him how he had saved a few balmerans from a galran soldier, and when he tried to check if they were okay, they had looked at him terrified, he hadn’t had his mask activated. _I hope some day they look at us because of our action, not because we look like the ones that destroyed their homes_  


“If you are not here to help, then Why are you here?” Lance smile and relaxed persona was gone. He looked serious and ready to do anything if Keith tried something he didn’t like. He found missing the mean comments, because he understood that they weren’t exactly mean, more like comment he kept saying to keep the other two relaxed, and calm. He was just talking to let the sensation everything was under control, you can’t joke and be loud if something is entirely wrong.  
“I… I’m part human too, and…” He suddenly felt ashamed, these people were expecting a rescue, no some half human that was curious.  
“You had never saw a human before?” He was confused, he looked directly at Lance, he was no longer in a defensive position, he was smiling gently at him. Pidge had left his protection, and was now beside him, Hunk was in his other side with an understanding look in his eyes.  
“No” He answered, unsure of why they were suddenly so at ease with him.  
“That only means… one of you parents had sex with an alien!” Pidge screamed, everyone looked at her with red faces, Keith discovered, that the blush was more evident in his pale face, than in Hunk’s or Lance’s.  
“Pidge!” Hunk said horrified.  
“What? Is true” She pouted and shrugged.  
“I mean, you are not wrong, but still” Lance said, before he started to laugh, Hunk and Pidge joined him quickly, and Keith felt something blooming in his chest. He found himself laughing too. In his life he didn’t laugh much, not because he wasn’t happy, just because galra didn’t laugh often, because their mind was always in the war, with little time to relax and joke around.  
In that moment he took a decision, he had no idea what was the plan the occupants of the ship, had for those three, but he couldn’t just leave them there, he had zero idea of what he was doing, but he pressed the panel to open the cell without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know when I’m going to update this (because school) but if anyone likes this, please leave a comment or a kudo, anything is welcome <3


	2. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn’t know what he is doing, but he realizes he want to help the humans to escape. He didn’t considerate the consequences of his action until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t remember when did I uploaded the first chapter, but it feels like it was a long time ago. I’m sorry for this, but like I said, school absorbs me and I can’t do anything but homework. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

The moment the barrier shut down, Keith regret it, he didn’t know what was he thinking, he didn’t know these people and suddenly there he was breaking out prisoners, he hadn’t even taken a chance to think if they were trying to trick him or something, he had just did it. Kolivan would be so disappointed when he heard about it, he always reprimanded him his impulsivity and rush to do things, it was supposed to be a galra quality, something galra were pride of, but Keith always managed to use that in the worst moment, no in some heroic move, or wise last-minute decision. 

The other three stood there, frozen, Keith took a step back, and instinctually moved his hand to his blade, he really hoped there wasn’t going to be any kind of confrontation, first because that would probably alert the other galra in the ship about the break out, and second because he didn’t feel like hurting these people.   
“You are helping us?” Lance asked, he seemed confused like the statement was wrong in many ways, but at least he was not mad or suspicious, not even alert. That probably meant they weren’t expect him to do anything, so that was his probe that they hadn’t trick him.  
“I think so?” They stood there, looking at each other. There was something about seeing other humans for the first time, without the purple barrier interfering, that got him so excited? He didn’t know how to describe how he was feeling. So, he just stared at the other boy, who just looked at him with the same confused expression as before.  
“We need to go back to ship” Pidge said, Keith almost jumped, he completely forgot about the other two, the comment took him off his strange trance, he had never focus on only one thing in his entire life, he had always been aware of his surroundings, but this situation had him completely disorientated, like he had never been on a mission before, he was breaking all the Blade rules he had learned.  
“Do you know where our ship is?” Hunk asked, he was inspecting the outside of the cell very carefully, like he expected something to jump out of nowhere and murder them. He kept fidgeting with the edge of his space suit.  
“We are free!” Exclaimed suddenly Lance, and Keith had to refrain the urge to hit him in the face, didn’t he realize they were still in an enemy ship?   
“Shut up, you are not free at all” As much as he was intrigued by humans, he really needed Lance to stop talking, he was annoying and stupid apparently. His comment made Lance frown and look annoyed. 

A tense silence fell between them, Hunk and Pidge started to examined the cell, while Lance stood in a wall with his arms crossed, pouting. Keith thought that he was acting like a child, a very, very bratty child, only very young galra behave like that. He decided to ignore it, and went to the console. He started typing furiously, he didn’t even know how the human’s ships looked like, but he figured out he would know when he saw it.   
He couldn’t focus, every few seconds he stopped to look around him, he had expected galra soldiers to appear in the moment he opened the cell but no one had showed. Pidge and Hunk apparently where familiar with technology, and were disarming something of the cell with some tool they found, he didn’t ask what they were doing, but they looked really concentrated, he wondered how they could work so focus on something, when there was an imminently threat. He wondered if humans had lack of self-preservation, but that didn’t made sense, Hunk had been very wary at the beginning, and had been talking about not wanting to be dissected, so why they were so concentrated in something? Why do they had let their guard down so they could work on whatever they were doing? He knew he shouldn’t be worrying about some humans he had just meet but he couldn’t help it.   
He was about to tell Lance to at least watch or something instead of doing nothing when he noticed it. Lance was still in the same position he last checked he was even still pouting but his eyes where moving rapidly, he follow his sight, the hole in the ventilation from where Keith had fallen, the door, Hunk and Pidge, the other cells, and finally Keith. Their eyes met, Lance send him a mean look and started again, Keith returned his sight at the console, he felt his cheek burn a little with embarrassment, he should have figure it, that humans wouldn’t have sent anyone to space, he had misjudged Lance again, he wasn’t making a tantrum, he was watching everything so he could alert the others if something was coming. That’s why Hunk and Pidge were working without checking all the time if there was something around them, they knew Lance was watching their backs.

Keith kept switching between the cameras, it was strange how he trusted Lance to do a good job and he put all his attention in the console, when he spotted something odd, a white and black ship, that had a symbol he had never saw before, and he was very familiar with almost all the symbols in the universe, at least all the ones where galra had ever been.  
“That’s our ship” He heard Lance comment, he must have a very good sight to actually be able to discern it at that distance.   
“Great! Then we can get out of here” Pidge exclaimed, in her arm he had some strange artefact that she appeared to have just made. Hunk had a similar one.   
“Could you tell us how to get there?” Hunk asked.  
Keith didn’t know what was wrong with him, but the thought of them leaving so quickly bother him, he knew that was what was supposed to happen. Maybe it was because his curiosity hadn’t been satiated that he didn’t want the to go. But he couldn’t restrain them there, they probably had families or loved ones to return to and he had to return to the Blade base. He checked the monitor again, his ship was hidden in the hangar next to the human ship, maybe they could go there together, and then…  
“Hey space ranger, are you going to tell us or not?” What? Lance looked at him annoyed and Keith had to take a deep breath, that guy just get in his nerves, every time he thought different of him, he probed him wrong, it was like if his life goal was drive him crazy.  
“I will take you there” He took out his blade, and grab it firmly in his hand. He searched for something, anything that the others could use as weapons. He hoped they didn’t have to fight anything but he knew that it was a possibility. He found a laser gun and took it, he turned around, there was only one.  
“Nice, a weapon” Lance took it from his hands, he was about to protest, he didn’t like the idea of that guy with a weapon, but then he thought, Pidge was very tinny, she could probably couldn’t handle a weapon so big, and Hunk, he looked like the pacifist type, so maybe the only option was Lance. 

Lance was turning around the gun, and Keith begun to think that maybe he had zero idea of how to use it, he was about to explain how that worked, when in two seconds, the other guy grabbed the gun properly, put his finger in the trigger and pointed at him, immediately Keith jumped back and transformed his blade in a sword, he growled at the other and launched, he felt the collision, the full force of his body against the other, he put his sword in Lance throat, if the other believed he could outsmart him, he was very wrong.  
“Woah, calm down” The other two had taken a step back, if Keith hadn’t been so focus on restraining Lance, he would have probably wondered why the others didn’t help their friend when he attacked him, Lance had put his hands in the floor above his head, he had let go the gun and smiled a little, Keith look directly at his eyes, he saw an unmistakable fear behind them. “I was just figuring out how this thing worked, I’m not a threat, sorry I pointed at you”  
“How did you do that?” Pidge asked, she had almost sparkle in her eyes, and was looking intensity at his sword.   
“That thing just violate laws of physics” Hunk pointed.  
“Obviously, focus on the amazing sword instead of my almost dead” Keith felt the vibrations the body behind him made, when Lance talked, it felt strange. He slowly retreated, not entirely sure of what had just happened. He didn’t let go his sword.  
“Space is awesome! Could you _please_ tell me how you achieved that?” Pidge was practically bouncing, trying to put her hands in his sword, he didn’t like it, his blade was his most precious value, he didn’t have much, but he remember with pride and joy the day he acquired it, when he was finally accepted as a blade, he wouldn’t let anyone touch it, no matter how excited the human looked.   
“Maybe we should wait until we are somewhere safe” Lance got up, and nod at Hunk statement. The he looked at him, like he was asking permission to take the gun again, he wasn’t sure if that was a good idea, but they couldn’t go around a military cruiser unarmed, so he took the gun and passed it to Lance.  
“Just don’t point that thing at me ever again” The other guy smiled, nodded and took it.  
“Don’t worry, I learned that the hard way” 

They begun to walk, slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible, Keith was guiding them, but he made sure of always now where the gun was, he still didn’t trust them completely, they got lucky, they were almost at the hangar and they hadn’t encounter anyone. But of course, just after he thought that something bad had to happen.  
“Hey what…!? Stop right there!” A voice behind them said, Keith turn around quickly, a solitary galra soldier was looking at them, his weapon pointed at them, he must have been doing guard, at least it was just one, he didn’t think, he was about to attack him, before he could alert other, when he heard the sound of a gunshot. The laser shot passed by his side, he felt the energy very close to him, a second after that, the galra soldier was down. Keith looked behind him, Lance was grabbing the gun, that looked recently used, he had a focus look in his face, Pidge and Hunk also looked ready for action. He must have looked really disconcerted, because Pidge said.  
“Military training is obligatory in Garrison” That changed things, they weren’t ordinary humans, they were military ones. All his instincts begun to scream, he had to get out of there, he couldn’t let those humans escape, they were a threat, a direct danger against other species.   
“We should probably get going, the gunshot might have alerted others, right? And I don’t want to be here if an entire army of those creatures come”   
Keith didn’t move, he looked as Pidge begun to open the hangars door, he didn’t know what to do, he wished Ulaz was whit him, or Thace, they probably know what to do. He knew that if Kolivan was there, he wouldn’t think things twice, he would capture them or maybe worst, now that they had proven to be threat, he could probably have no repair in eliminate them.   
“You are not coming?” Lance asked him, he force himself to move.   
He saw Hunk and Pidge putting their strange artefacts in the door, the only access to the hangar, he was impressive when a purple barrier activated, they had transferred the barrier in their cell to the door, now even if anyone opened the door, they would have to deal with the barrier. That was really smart, and impressive, galra tech was really beyond anything humans had done, or at least that was his mother had told him, so he was truly amazed that those two had achieved that so easily. 

The human ship was huge, like ridiculously enormous, and it was only for three people, he learned that it also took a lot of time to take off and even in turning on. Meanwhile they figurate a way to put Keith ship in it, he felt like he should leave, first because he wasn’t sure on what he was getting into if he decided to accompanied them, second because he should probably return to the base immediately, and third because every extra time he spent there the less he wanted to leave.   
Their ship finally was ready, he learned that Hunk was the ship’s engineer, Pidge the technician and surprisingly Lance was the pilot. Apparently the other didn’t like his surprise about that fact and made and indignant sound. And he made another offended sound, when he decided to stood behind his chair, he tried to not focus too much in the infantility of his actions, Keith was a pilot too, he had more experience and he knew that precisely section of space, Lance could stop being such a child and let him help him.   
They flew under the radar, and maybe luck was on their side that day because they managed to get to a close moon without any problem. He heard the others relax, they had survived and imprisonment by an alien race they didn’t even know that exist, and had successfully escaped. Now all they need to do was going home.   
“Guys, guys, guys! Pidge tell me I hallucinating!” Hunk started to scream.  
“You are not imagining anything, that ship is coming our way and fast” She looked slighter pale.   
Keith looked in the direction they were pointing, a galra ship was indeed coming their way, but there was something off about ship, a common galra would have already blown them without any hesitation, but the ship only appeared to be approaching.  
“What do we do? At that speed we can’t escape in time!” Hunk was panicking.  
“We can… maybe we can…” He figured out Lance was just trying to reassure Hunk by saying those word, because it didn’t look like he had a plan.   
“Oh, oh! I’m picking a signal” Pidge said, and started to move around her console “Ready” Keith saw how Lance gulped before he pressed some button.

“ _Keith, Keith can you hear me?_ ” It was his mother. He didn’t know what have motivated his mother to talk in English instead of galran, but he had the suspicion she already knew what he had done.  
“Amm… hi? My name is Lance and we don’t have any Keith with us” He almost facepalmed, until he realized that Lance was right, he never had told them his name. He approached and pressed the button the other had before he spoke.  
“Mom… I can hear you” He tried to ignore the shocked expressions of the others.   
He waited, for a response or something, but the line went silent. He was in trouble, really big trouble. He pictured himself trying to explain Kolivan about his little adventure to break prisoners out, and damn… how was he supposed to tell him they had shoot a galra, and probably compromised the entire Blade of Marmora. He begun to wonder about his future, would he be kick out of the blade for good? They would finally reach their limit and simply abandon him in a strange planet so he could stop interfering? What would his mother do in that scenario? Stay with him or put the mission first?   
“Hey man, are you alright? You seem distressed” Lance asked him, he looked ashamed and Keith didn’t know why. He was about to ask, when he felt the floor moved, the galra ship have arrived. He heard someone knocking outside the ship and that’s when he realized something.

“I can’t go out” How could he forgot about that? He had come in a ship, and the cruisers were able to sustain live like the ship he was in that moment, but outside? The moon didn’t seem to have oxygen or any kind of breathable compound, also the pressure could be really different. Normally nothing of that would be a problem, but he wasn’t using his blade uniform, but the human clothes his father have given him. Basically, he was definitely going to die if he put a foot outside.  
“We kind of thought you could go around space just fine, you know, because you are part alien at all” He liked Hunk, so he tried really hard to not look at him like if he was stupid, almost non species known could survive in space just like that, they all had suits or ships, or other kind of things to be able to resist the cruel environment of space.   
“I got it, Pidge when I tell you, open the exterior door” He took his round helmet, and left.  
“What is he doing?” He had just told that he couldn’t go out, so he was going out instead? That made no sense.   
“Well since you can go out, why don’t we let your mother in?” Pidge answered calmly. He wasn’t sure if that was a good idea.   
A few moments later he was proved right when he had to deal again with the shocked expressions, that only intensified when his mother let his mask retired.  
“Keith” She said, he tried to figure out if she was angry or something, but she was wearing that solemn expression that always get on his nerves.  
“Mom” Apparently, scolding was universal, because the others, looked away with discomfort faces.   
“Want to explain to me what are you doing here? and who are this… humans apparently?” Oh man, she was really angry, he had to come with pretty damn good justification for what he had done.   
“Madame? Keith help us to escape imprisonment, we are very grateful. We are from the Galaxy Garrison on Earth, we were on an exploratory mission of the Kerberos moon, actually I don’t know if how we named space things is universal… But anyway, could you please forgive Keith, if it wasn’t for him, we surely be doom” Had Lance gone completely crazy? He had this nervous smile on his face, and was looking at his mother with a mixture of pleading, respect and a little bit of fear. 

His mother looked completely annoyed. Then Keith remembered that the Galaxy Garrison was one of the multiple reasons his mother had to leave his father, so maybe hearing that the humans his son had broken out of prison were from there, wasn’t the best thing of all.

“Yes, and he was actually very nice, he even helped us to get here safety, your son is a life savior” Hunk added.  
“And he has an amazing sword, that I really like to know how it works, perhaps you know? Is it a molecular alteration? Or some special chemical alloy that reacts to the pressure? Or maybe to the galvanic response? Or some new piece of technology that we have not discovered yet?”   
The three boys on board, stared at the girl, Hunk looked embarrassed, and Lance had this ‘you are unbelievable’ face, Keith was completely disorientated. All humans were this strange? And because thing could always get stranger, he heard his mother laugh. She was trying to cover it, but it was obvious. In the middle of a war the blades didn’t have a lot of reason to laugh, that was why hearing one was a treasured fact. And that three humans rambling had managed that…  
“Human curiosity, kindness and loyalty, sometimes I forgot that, sometimes I get so obsessed in the bad things… That I tend to forget why I fell in love in the first place” She had a sad smile while she talked, like she was lost in memories of the past.  
“That means Keith is not in trouble?” Lance asked.  
“As his mother he is forgiven for his reckless action” He didn’t like that she was talking to Lance instead of him, he was right beside him, he also didn’t appreciate that he talked about him like he wasn’t there. But at least he was fine, or he thought so until she spoke again “But as a member of the Blade, Keith… you are not allowed to go back to the base, your actions had compromised the mission of several blade members that are infiltrated in that cruiser and other ships.”

Keith felt his body gone cold, he was being expelled of the Blade, and his home. He noticed his mother had backpack, probably with the few possessions he had. Then he felt anger rise.  
“How could you let them decided that!? I have nowhere else to go! You don’t care about me! You were waiting for this didn’t you? For me to screw thing up so you can finally get rid of me!” He knew that nothing of what he was saying was true, but every time he felt he was enough, or that he was never going to fit among the galra he thought those things, he looked like a human after all.  
“Keith, you know that—”  
“I don’t care, I really don’t” He ripped the backpack of her hands and left.   
He couldn’t go really far, but he knew that there were rooms in that ship, so he just went there. He hated it, she was basically abandoning him, since he was little, he always hated when she had to leave to a mission, when he got older, he understood that it was necessary but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Some of the few friends he made had one day left and never got back, he then understood while the blades weren’t that friendly, why they refused sometimes to make relationships, or friendships. He felt so betrayed.

Unfortunately, the walls weren’t sound proof so he could hear how the conversation ended.  
“Well that was awkward” Pidge voice reached him.   
“Shut up” Lance reprimand her.  
“What? It’s true”  
“I’m sorry, It’s just that…” His mother apologized.  
“Raising a child that look so different from everybody else mustn’t have been easy” Hunk said.  
“We are quite familiar with that” Lance voice sounded miserable and Keith couldn’t help but wonder why.  
“So yeah, it’s not justification for his shitty attitude, but you know he didn’t mean it, right?” He felt terrible, these strangers, this human, were trying to console his mother, an alien, that probably scared them because of how she looked, but they were still trying to making her feel better.  
“I’m glad that there are still humans like you in your planet… And I have to ask… if you could take my son with you? I can’t stand the thought of him being alone in space.” He had never in his life heard his mother pleaded.  
“Yes! I mean sure… but if you took him away from Earth, are you sure him being with us is a good idea? We are planning to come back to Earth as soon as possible” Lance voice showed genuinely concern.  
“His father and I weren’t sure if he was going to change with the years, we thought it was better for him to stay with me, the blade wasn’t supposed to care about looks, but I was proven wrong… But I was so scared of what humans…” His mother didn’t finish.  
“Do with what they can’t understand?” But Pidge completed her thought.   
“Yes” 

They talked a little more and, in the end, he heard his mother leave. Moment later, the engine of the ship turned on. And just like that, he left everything behind, his mother, the base he learned to call home, and the Blade and lunched through space. He didn’t know what awaited him but at the moment he didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero idea of how a ship works, like I know NASA had bases in space, that are huge, but I don’t know how they work I used as reference some space movie I watched (So I’m so sorry if this is completely inaccurate). I’m also sorry if there is something that is not right, English is not my first language so I try my best, and use some programs that are suppose to help me whit my writing, but I have the feeling that there are still some mistakes.  
> I hope you had liked this, please leave a kudo or a comment if that’s the case.  
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know when I’m going to update this (because school) but if anyone likes this, please leave a comment or a kudo, anything is welcome <3


End file.
